I Hate Everything About You
by H o p e e e
Summary: It wasn't like she was happy about the situation. Being ignored by the person she loved most felt like utter hell to her, yet there was nothing she could do. He had made his choice, and if he didn't want to communicate with her, then she wasn't going to push it. There was never going to be a day she begged on her knees for someone to stay with her. If he didn't want her, fine.


**A/N:** Here's a little one-shot I managed to come up with. I actually think it turned out to be nice, but eh, that's my opinion.

~Kay, so read it and hopefully leave a review!

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You**

It wasn't like she was happy about the situation. Being ignored by the person she loved most felt like utter hell to her, yet there was nothing she could do. He had made his choice, and if he didn't want to communicate with her, then she wasn't going to push it. There was never going to be a day she begged on her knees for someone to stay with her. If he didn't want her, simple as that. She would move on.

While her initial thoughts about the predicament in the first few months were all about how much she loved him and missed him, it wasn't quite like that in the months to come. Yes, she still loved him and treasured him in her heart; she still wanted to see him and kiss him. She would always love him.

But a part of Lucy had come to resent him as well. If he could leave her as if there wasn't chemistry between, as if they hadn't once been an item, then obviously her feelings toward him shouldn't have been all positive. He chose some bitch over her, for Christ's sake. He let that girl call Lucy horrible names, let her degrade the Celestial wizard. And he did nothing to defend her.

So yeah, Lucy hated him in a sense.

Lucy had come to terms with what had happened between them months ago; he had been a mistake – nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't one to stress over the past, and _he _definitely was not going to be the person who changed that quality about her. The blonde had better things to do with her life than mope about some fag who ditched her for a bitch because she would sleep with him. No, she was moving on with her life.

Gray had ended things with Juvia after the revelation came about that she had cheated with her ex-boyfriend. At first, Lucy was hesitant about accepting him back into her life since he had so willingly ditched her as well for the sake of having a girlfriend. But at the summer banquet they had attended for Alzack's and Bisca's second child, Gray had pulled her aside and kissed her.

Thus, a relationship had started between them.

She was quite content with her life. Lucy had a fantastic boyfriend that would dote on her and while her powers weren't the best in the guild, she did kick some butt when the guild had started a brawl. All traces of _him_ had vanished in her mind when the summer after her eighteenth birthday came around.

Visiting her father's grave during the summer was a yearly thing. At one point, Lucy had despised the man who had helped bring her into the world. Once her mother had died, everything about him had changed. All he cared about was money and producing a male heir for the Heartfilia fortune. He had treated Lucy as if she was nothing but a slave to him, and so she had left. After the war with Phantom Lord and learning that he was willing to sacrifice an entire guild to achieve what she wanted, Lucy had proclaimed that she hated him. But once she had learned that he had paid for her rent the seven years she had disappeared and found out that he did care for her, the love came back.

His grave was in a village a little ways away from Magnolia. Lucy enjoyed the quaint little town he rested in. There was a bookstore within walking distance of the inn she stayed at, and many shops and stores were situated throughout. Lucy loved her visits to her father's grave.

So, it was a usual thing for Lucy to be walking to the bookstore, Plue in her arms and a slight skip in her step. Faces had become familiar to her now, and she waved in good-nature to Mr. Jalon as he mowed his lawn – using his flame magic.

What was unusual was a pink-haired boy with a white scarf sitting on one of the benches next to the doors of the bookstore as Lucy approached. Her breathing quickened as she recognized the face of the boy who had left her all those months ago. The face of the boy she had come to despise.

"Natsu," she breathed as she neared him, her heart pounding in her chest. What was he doing here? He lived in Magnolia, and it wasn't as if he could just hop a train and visit Hargeon just like that. He had motion sickness, and it took awhile to get from one town to the next.

At the sound of his name, Natsu looked up. A small smile played at his lips as he locked gazes with Lucy. His black eyes were filled with happiness, Lucy noted, as well as apprehension? "Luce," he spoke, his voice still as smooth as she remembered. "I figured you would come by here sooner or later."

It took her a moment to realize that he had called her by her nickname. "My name is Lucy," she corrected him. "Why are you here?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't catch the hitch her voice made.

Natsu stood up, and Hope noticed that he had grown since they had last encountered each other. "I came to see you," he replied, placing his hands in his pockets. He stood there so casually as if it were normal that the two of them were talking. And for some reason, it really pissed Lucy off.

"What would Lisanna have to say about that?" Hope questioned through gritted teeth as she mentioned his girlfriend. "Last time I checked, we aren't supposed to be speaking to each other."

He seemed off guard to the sharpness in her voice as if he was expecting her to be _happy _that he was talking to her. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We broke up awhile ago," he told her. "I missed you," he added, changing the subject.

But Lucy wasn't going to let that topic go so quickly. "You broke up?" she repeated. He nodded in confirmation. "So what, you decided to come find me and see if I would take you back? You thought I would still be _oh so in love _with you and would be overjoyed to know you wanted me? Is that what this is? What, did she stop giving you sex every weekend?"

"It's not like that!" he protested. "I broke up with her because I love you!"

Her brown eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Bullshit," she seethed. "You ignored me for months because you wanted her. She cussed me out and you let her degrade me! You saw my naked body and the day after that you ignored me for no reason. You let me take the blame. I loved you, Natsu," she said. "I loved you, and you didn't care. You threw me under the bus and left me there to rot. All you wanted was Lisanna. '_I'm not going to break one heart to fix another_'. Do you remember saying that to me? Do you remember leading me on for months after that?"

"I didn't lead you o-"

"Like hell you did!" Lucy yelled. "You played with my heart. You let me believe that I had a chance with you. Then when all that shit happened you just ignored me like it was nothing, as if I were nothing. Natsu, I should you my body," she whispered.

He took a step toward her, but she held up a hand. "Don't," she said, her voice hard. "Don't come near me. I don't know why you even came here in the first place. I don't love you," she continued. "I don't love you. I don't like you. I don't feel anything toward you but hate. Do you understand me, Natsu? _I hate you_. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. You broke my heart and didn't care. I hate you."

Lucy knew she was being too harsh, too uncaring toward him. But he didn't deserve to be near her, to even claim that he loved her. If he really did, he would have made a different decision all those months ago. He didn't love her; he just missed the way she would treat him, like he was above her. Lisanna probably had gotten sick of that shit and left. Natsu figured that Lucy would still be upset and he could come back and sweep her off her feet as though nothing happened. Lucy wasn't buying it – not for a second.

"I didn't mean to toy with your heart," Natsu said after a moment of awkward silence. "If I had known I was hurting you, I would have stopped. Luce, I love you. Please believe me when I say that!"

"My name is Lucy," she responded. "You lost the right to call me Luce after that day."

"I love you," he continued on. "I want to make everything up to you. I want there to be an us again. We were so good together. We made it work. Luce, I love you. You gotta believe that."

Her eyes swelled with tears as her armor broke. She still loved him and she knew she did. "Please don't do this to me," she whispered. "I don't need this."

He inched a step closer. "Don't cry, Luce," he said, cupping her cheek and wiping a tear away with his thumb. "You're beautiful. Don't cry."

Lucy sniffed. "I have a boyfriend." She gently moved his hand away from her face, and took the initiative to step back. "I'm happy now. I had finally gotten over you. I was finally happy, and now, it's all back again. I don't want to feel that sadness again. I can't do that to myself. I'm happy with Gray." In an effort to gain control again, she said, "My name is Lucy, and I think it's best if you leave. There's nothing for you here."

Natsu looked like he wanted to argue, to fight for her, but he apparently decided against it. "Okay," he said. "I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry, Lucy." He began to walk away, away from the bookstore, away from Lucy. But, after a few steps he turned back.

"You'll always be Luce to me."

And then Lucy knew she didn't hate everything about him.


End file.
